


diy pool

by czqy



Category: Free!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, How do I even tag this lol, M/M, pro heroes Todobaku and pro swimmers Rinharu, so like future fic for bnha but canon for free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: Nanase witnesses Todoroki’s quirk and proposes an idea. Matsuoka and Bakugou deal with the consequences of it.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: TodoBaku Month!, todobakumonth2020





	diy pool

**Author's Note:**

> **for todobakumonth2020:**  
>  day 23 - [crossover]; proposal

“You!” Nanase exclaims before running towards the two men in the middle of the empty pool. He leaves Matsuoka to chase after him, yelling ‘Haru!’

After hearing the new voices, Bakugou and Todoroki stop and turn to the source. They were in the middle of training, sparring each other. Being confined to this small open space forces them to attack each other head-on and get creative with their dodging and attacks. Needless to say, the two of them are sweating and catching their breaths when the newcomers approach.

The one with black hair points at Todoroki then asks, “Can you make your own swimming pool?” 

A unanimous “Huh?!” comes from everyone else.

“Make ice and then melt it with fire,” Nanase elaborates. And then he suddenly strips. He starts pulling off his shirt and peeling down his pants and Todoroki and Bakugou avert their eyes, aghast.

“What are you doing!” Matsuoka steps between his boyfriend and the two poor strangers suddenly subjected to his nakedness. 

Nanase doesn’t bat an eyelash, now in his iconic black and purple-striped jammer. He says to Matsuoka, “I want to swim,” and then steps around him. 

Bakugou can feel eyes boring into his back and whispers to Todoroki, “Who the hell are they?” 

Todoroki takes another peek and makes eye contact with the maroon-haired one who offers a hesitant smile. He then turns back to Bakugou and replies, “I don’t know. But I want to try it.”

“You what?”

“Don’t you think it’d be cool. To make a swimming pool.”

“But this— Do you know how dirty this thing is? No way those bastards are gonna swim in it! They’re playing with us!”

“But it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t—” Bakugou cuts himself off when Todoroki suddenly lifts himself out of the empty pool with his ice. “ _Shouto!”_ he yells, blasting after him.

When the four of them are standing on even ground introductions are made. Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin, professional swimmers who have been dating for a year. Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto, pro heroes who have been together for the same amount of time.

Nanase crouches at the edge of the pool with Todoroki as he fills it with ice, watching it seemingly manifest from nowhere. Neither of them talk much—actually they don’t talk at all, but it’s fine. 

Meanwhile, Bakugou has a stare-off with Matsuoka, who has shark-like teeth reminding him of Kirishima’s. He squints, unsure what to think of the guy, and then Matsuoka jerks his head and asks, “So what’s your power?”

“It’s called a quirk, first of all,” Bakugou makes small sparks in his palms, “and I’ve got explosions.”

“Hm. I think his,” Matsuoka points at Todoroki, “is cooler.” 

Bakugou chooses to ignore the insult. He’s _definitely_ not bitter, nope. Matsuoka just doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Maybe Bakugou will resume his match with Todoroki later, show him who’s better.

He goes back to watching his boyfriend, who has just about finished filling the pool with ice. Even from here, Bakugou can feel the chill. Next to him, in nothing but swimming jammers, is Nanase. He doesn’t seem bothered by the cold at all. 

“Is he okay?” Bakugou asks, somewhat concerned.

“Haru? Oh yeah,” Matsuoka waves a hand nonchalantly. “There’s nothing stopping him once he sees water. I doubt he feels anything else right now.”

Todoroki gets started with melting the ice, standing up and blasting his flames over the surface. They can’t really see the water but they do see his fire start to go lower. After a bit he takes a break—there are still some blocks of ice floating at the top but he’s mostly done. 

Before he can get back to it though, Nanase suddenly dives into the water with a satisfying _plop_. 

The remaining three of them all take a worried step forward. Actually, Matsuoka doesn’t seem all that worried after. He just sighs and rubs his hand over his face. Bakugou is about to tell Todoroki to melt the remaining ice quick when he _freezes_ half the surface over. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” Bakugou exclaims, rushing over. Matsuoka follows close behind, actually panicked now.

Todoroki continues creating ice under his feet until he reaches one of the floating blocks and melts it. “I’m getting rid of the remaining ice,” he says casually.

“By creating more?!” Bakugou gestures frantically at the path behind him. He then turns to Matsuoka and asks, “Can you fish Nanase out the water? I’ll deal with this one.” 

Matsuoka nods before also stripping down to his bathers—seriously, are these guys just always wearing them?—and diving into the pool. While he’s retrieving Nanase, Bakugou manages to convince Todoroki to stop what he’s doing and walk back onto the ground. 

Once Matsuoka hauls a protesting Nanase out of the pool and safely away from any ice, Bakugou directs an explosion at the newly created ice bridge as well as the ice Todoroki was trying to get rid of.

It sends small pieces flying everywhere like hail and water splashes over them like rain but it doesn’t bother Matsuoka nor Bakugou who just turn to their respective partners and yell, “You idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to put this somewhere but couldn’t but I just wanted to say Matsuoka and Bakugou have total “I’m with stupid” energy 
> 
> I’m kinda super dissatisfied with this yike and I’m also sorry about rinharu characterisation FJKDFKHDS given the time I would’ve done them (and this fic) better justice
> 
> [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_) ; [TUMBLR](http://czqy.tumblr.com) ; [CURIOUSCAT](http://curiouscat.me/czqy)


End file.
